The Better Clan
by Omegathyst
Summary: Sequel to The Better Choice. It has been six moons and Gemlight's kits are ready to become apprentices. The Clan is well and thriving. Twigpaw sees nothing out of the ordinary till he notices one of the warriors singling him and his siblings out. And a rogue is mysteriously attacking cats and stealing kits, and Blizzardpaw and Goldenpaw are on the case to track them down.
1. Three New Gems

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**  
 **Leader: Bramblestar-dark tabby with amber eyes**  
 **Deputy: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom**  
 **Apprentice, Twigpaw(tom, spitting image of Bramblestar)**  
 **Medicine Cats: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Fernmask(dark grey she-cat)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Hollypaw(black she-cat with amber eyes)**  
 **Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches**  
 **Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and blue eyes**  
 **Birchfall-light brown tabby tom**  
 **Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Goldenpaw(golden brown she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Berrynose-cream-colored tom**  
 **Apprentice, Beetlepaw(jet black tom. Training for 1/2 moon)**  
 **Mousewhisker-gray and white tom**  
 **Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat**  
 **Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Icepaw(white she-cat with blue eyes. Training for 1/2 moon)**  
 **Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters**  
 **Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**  
 **Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes**  
 **Ivypool-gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Cherryfall-ginger she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Blizzardpaw(white she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Molewhisker-brown and cream tom**  
 **Lilyheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**  
 **Amberdrop-pale ginger she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw(tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Dewshade-gray and white tom**  
 **Snowlight-white, fluffy tom**  
 **Apprentice, Silverpaw(gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Training for 1/2 moon)**  
 **Stormcloud-gray tabby tom**  
 **Squirrelflight-orange she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Gemlight-dark brown she-cat with brown eyes**  
 **Pebbleflank-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Milkpool-plump white she-cat with flat face and amber eyes**

 **Queens**  
 **Daisy-cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace**  
 **Hollypaw-black she-cat with amber eyes(mother of Thornclaw's kits: Patchkit, black and white tom, Rubblekit, light gray tom, and Stumpykit, a small cream she-kit. 3 moons old)**  
 **Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(mother of Thornclaw's kits: Lionesskit, a yellow she-kit, and Graykit, a light gray tom. 3 moons old)**  
 **Amberdrop-pale ginger she-cat(expecting Spiderleg's kits in 3 moons)**

 **Elders**  
 **Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **ShadowClan**  
 **Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom**  
 **Deputy: Crowfrost-black and white tom**  
 **Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**  
 **Apprentice, Milkheart(white she-cat)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat**  
 **Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom**  
 **Apprentice, Stripepaw(light gray tom with black stripes)**  
 **Scorchfur-dark gray tom**  
 **Apprentice, Quickpaw(dark grey tom with brown paws and underbelly)**  
 **Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom**  
 **Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Dawnpelt-cream furred she-cat**  
 **Ferretclaw-black and gray tom**  
 **Spikeclaw-dark brown tom**  
 **Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Eaglepaw(dark brown she-cat with amber eyes)**  
 **Pouncetail-brown tabby tom**  
 **Snowbird-pure white she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Acornpaw(orange she-cat with red stripes)**  
 **Pinenose-black she-cat**  
 **Maplepelt-cream-furred she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Fennelpaw(cream she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Lilytail-light brown she-cat**  
 **Pinefang-dark grey she-cat**  
 **Flameskip-orange she-cat**  
 **Grassfeather-light brown she-cat**

 **Queens**

 **Elders**  
 **Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**  
 **Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**  
 **Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back**  
 **Oakfur-small brown tom**  
 **Smokefoot-black tom**  
 **Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles**  
 **Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **WindClan**  
 **Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom**  
 **Apprentice, Ryepaw(light brown tom. Training for 2 moons)**  
 **Deputy: Harespring-brown and white tom**  
 **Medicine Cats: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom**  
 **Apprentice, Blazepaw(white tom with orange splotches. Training for 2 moons)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Crowfeather-dark grey tom**  
 **Featherwisp-gray tabby she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Goldpaw(cream-colored she-cat. Training for 2 moons)**  
 **Nightcloud-black she-cat**  
 **Hootcall-dark gray tom**  
 **Apprentice, Lionpaw(orange tabby tom. Training for 2 moons)**  
 **Gorsetail-very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws**  
 **Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes**  
 **Oatnose-pale brown tabby tom**  
 **Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws**  
 **Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes**  
 **Crouchfoot-ginger tom**  
 **Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat**  
 **Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat**  
 **Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat**  
 **Barkclaw-dark brown tabby tom**  
 **Littlenose-pale gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Queens**  
 **Skybreeze-light gray she-cat with brown paws(mother of Hootcall's kits: Honeykit, cream yellow she-kit, and Snowkit, white she-cat with orange eyes. 1/2 moon old)**

 **Elders**  
 **Whiskernose-light brown tom**  
 **Whitetail-small white she-cat**  
 **Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes(retired early do to permanent injuries)**

 **RiverClan**  
 **Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom**  
 **Medicine Cat: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Streampaw(light brown she-cat. Training for 1 moon)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Mintfur-light gray tabby tom**  
 **Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat**  
 **Mallownose-light brown tabby tom**  
 **Perchtalon-gray and white she-cat**  
 **Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat**  
 **Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat**  
 **Heronwing-dark gray and black tom**  
 **Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Petalfur-gray and white she-cat**  
 **Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat**  
 **Havenheart-black and white she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Bluepaw(gray-blue she-cat. Training for 1 moon)**  
 **Turtledome-dark brown tabby tom**  
 **Softheart-white she-cat with orange patches**  
 **Frogskip-light gray tom**  
 **Apprentice, Firepaw(light orange tom. Training for 1 moon)**  
 **Hailstorm-light gray tom with white flecks**  
 **Oakpelt-dark orange tom**

 **Queens**  
 **Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes(mother of ?'s kits: Sagekit, white tom with brown and gray patches, and Talonkit, black and white she-kit. 3 moons old)**  
 **Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat(mother of Turtledome's kits: Shellkit, dark gray tom, Echokit, orange she-kit with blue eyes, and Greenkit, dark brown tabby she-kit. 1/2 moon old)**

 **Elders**  
 **Pouncefoot-ginger and white tom**  
 **Rushtail-light brown tabby tom**

 **Cats Outside Clans**  
 **Ziggy-ginger and white tom(kittypet)**  
 **Victor-pale brown tabby tom(kittypet)**  
 **Scarlet-ginger she-cat with bright eyes(kittypet)**  
 **Riga-slender black tom(kittypet)**  
 **Cinder-gray and white she-cat(loner)**  
 **Bruno-orange and white tom with pale green eyes**  
 **Dandelion-tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp amber eyes**  
 **Thorn-large golden brown tabby tom(rogue)**  
 **Ella-tortoiseshell she-cat with black patches and (rogue)**  
 **Rock-black tom kit(Ella's son. 4 moons old)**  
 **Tuna-gray and white tom kit(Ella's son. 4 moons old)**  
 **Freeze-white she-kit with brown paws(Ella's daughter. 4 moons old)**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Squirrelflight climbed up the tree-bridge leading to the Gathering, she tried to be behind Bramblestar, but Brackenfur was_ _maintaining his side at all times, greatly irritating her._

 _It was only two moons till the dreaded litter of Bramblestar and Gemlight would become apprentices, plaguing ThunderClan with their evil blood passed down from their_ _wicked_ _mother._

 _Squirrelflight silently prayed to StarClan that her former mate wouldn't give one of his kits to her as an apprentice. She would_ _hate_ _that, she'd probably understand_ _how_ _Ashfur felt when he had to apprentice Lionblaze, whom she grieved over when she_ _found_ _out that his own foster father killed him._

 _She remembered when she held a vigil by herself for Leafpool and Lionblaze moons ago_ _far_ _enough from camp_ _that_ _no_ _one would notice._ _She couldn't do it the whole night or else the whole Clan would've noticed her absence._

 _She bitterly resented Gemlight for the deaths of all the cats, and even heard that because of her, Heathertail had to retire, Lionblaze's first crush._

 _Bramblestar looked sad as he always did, for her or Gemlight, Squirrelflight did not know. She did not particularly_ _care_ _about the sadness as long as it wasn't towards Gemlight. She_ _just_ _wanted_ _to be his_ _mate_ _again and have his kits._

 _She noticed that all the other Clans_ _were_ _here before them again. Bramblestar was down a_ _lot_ _so_ _Brackenfur would usually have to keep their leader on top of things and not be late._

 _"Late again, Bramblestar?" Rowanstar asked, a smirk curling his lip._

 _Instead of the usual fire in Bramblestar's gaze, only a weak look was returned by the formerly confident leader._

 _"Can't_ _believe_ _that_ mouse-brain _beat our Clan in battle." Harespring snarled._

 _Onestar looked down at Bramblestar with a glint in his eyes while Mistystar was looking away, clearly deep in thought._

 _Squirrelflight heard as the leaders_ _made_ _their_ _announcements, Onestar stating his new apprentice Ryepaw_ _before_ _the Clans with pride._

 _Bramblestar made brief announcements, then he_ _slid_ _off the tree and nodded to his Clan, signaling them to leave._

 _They went back to camp, Stormcloud eagerly trotted out of the Nursery, with Gemlight's she-kits following._

 _Bramblestar's tail drooped and he slithered_ _into_ _his den._

 _Squirrelflight tensed as Twigkit, tiny version of Bramblestar, called over his sisters, as it was going to rain._

 _Squirrelflight looked and noticed that Gemlight was dozing into a sleep. Maybe...if she could reach to Twigkit fast enough..._

 _No, she couldn't kill the kit now. She would be caught somehow._

 _For now, she needed to wait. She had to be very patient._

Present

Twigkit gave a yawn and saw Gemlight sleeping soundly still.

 _She always slept soundly, even when we we're supposed to become apprentices today!_

"Mom." Twigkit whispered, nudging the sound asleep she-cat. "Wake up, Blizzardkit and Goldenkit are already waiting for you outside the Nursery!"

Gemlight gave a snore and sleepily covered her ears with her paws.

"Guess I'm going to have to talk to my _fake_ father, again." Twigkit sighed.

He was told that Stormcloud was his father by his mom, and he believed her until he first saw the leader. He instantly knew the leader of ThunderClan had to be their true father.

He felt tempted to get the leader to wake up his mother but veered away from his den and into the warriors.

"What're you doing you little brat?" Spiderleg snarled. "That's my tail!"

"Oh sorry." Twigkit whispered, jumping off his tail. He looked to see Stormcloud snug in the corner.

 _Great, both my parents are asleep._

"Stormcloud." Twigkit whispered in his ear, nudging the tom.

"Oh?" Stormcloud purred sleepily. "Gemlight still asleep?"

Twigkit nodded eagerly.

"Oh, she just tired from raising our kits." Stormcloud smirked, getting up.

Twigkit held back a narrow of his eyes and dashed out of the warrior's den to meet up with his sisters.

He noticed the slightly bigger apprentices talking to his sisters.

 _I_ _could_ _hang_ _out with Sandstorm but she despises me, perhaps cause_ I'm _Bramblestar's kit._

He saw Bramblestar and Brackenfur talking outside of the leader's den, with Bramblestar's shoulders slouched and his eyes lazy.

"Yeah, you can." Twigkit heard the leader mutter to Brackenfur. "We better start the ceremony."

Twigkit pretended he wasn't listening and walked over to his sisters and the apprentices.

"So who do you think will apprentice you Twigkit?" Silverpaw asked, her kind green eyes looking down at the tom.

"Um, who knows?" Twigkit gave a shy grin in response.

"Isn't your mate _Stumpykit_ going to watch you?" Beetlepaw teased with a grin.

"Not my mate." Twigkit growled. "Just a very enthusiastic friend."

"Enthusiastic about _you."_ Blizzardkit snickered, earning a shove from Twigkit. "Speaking of which~"

"All of ThunderClan come forward!" Bramblestar announced. "We're going to make three kits apprentices!

Twigkit remembered when he saw Millie lick her kits fiercely right before their apprentice ceremony and expected Gemlight to come barging out of the Nursery.

She came out slowly with Stormcloud trotting at her side.

"Why do I need to get up so early again?" Gemlight muttered.

Twigkit's fur bristled.

 _Your kits are going to become apprentices, that's why!_

"You're going to become a apprentice!"

Twigkit turned and saw Stumpykit eagerly running to him.

"I can't believe it! I still have 3 moons to go!" Stumpykit whimpered, rubbing herself against him.

"Goody." Twigkit growled sarcastically, oblivious to Stumpykit.

"Blizzardkit, step forward."

Bramblestar's eyes held meaning in them, further proof that he had to be their father. Blizzardkit stepped forward.

"Cherryfall, I hope to see you do well with your first apprentice, Blizzardpaw."

Blizzardpaw jumped eagerly to her mentor and they touched noses.

Goldenkit came forward and gave a respectful nod when she was apprenticed to Whitewing as Goldenpaw, but Twigkit noticed a glare in her eyes.

"Twigkit, come forward."

Twigkit puffed out his chest but on the inside he felt very small. Nervousness fluttered in his brain.

"Brackenfur, I hope your experience will greatly influence Twigpaw." Bramblestar gave a small grin. "Good luck you three."

"Blizzardpaw! Goldenpaw! Twigpaw!"

Twigpaw touched his nose to his mentor and quickly ran to Goldenpaw.

"Hey, you alright?" Twigpaw asked.

"It's my mentor." Goldenpaw whispered. "You know how she conceived kits while she was a mentor. I heard she wants to have another litter of kits."

"And you're worried she'll do it again?" Twigpaw insisted.

 _"Yes."_ Goldenpaw hissed softly. "I wished I had Rosepetal or Blossomfall instead."

"I'm more than happy with my choice of mentor." Twigpaw purred. "I got the deputy."

"Your mother used to be deputy." Whitewing said as she walked over. "Didn't you know that?"

"Really?" Twigpaw asked.

"Yeah, when her and the leader used to be-"

" _Whitewing!"_

Twigpaw flinched as his mother sprung to life and glared eyes with daggers at Whitewing.

"Go take my daughter _on a_ _patrol_ instead of _gossiping."_ Gemlight growled.

"StarClan, who put burrs in _your_ nest?"

Gemlight's fur ruffled when Squirrelflight casually walked over, her eyes glinting with malice.

"I've been as cheerful as a flower in full bloom~" Squirrelflight lied with a grin.

"Great, why's that?" Gemlight muttered.

" _Brambly_ promised me Stumpykit as an apprentice." Squirrelflight snickered.

"What's the use of kittypet names? He's not your mate." Spiderleg meowed.

"Shut up, Spiderleg." Squirrelflight snapped. "Don't you have a mate to tend to?"

"I guess I should make sure that flea-brain and ex-mate Daisy doesn't try to put a scorpion in her nest again." Spiderleg agreed.

He trotted over to the Nursery, his ears raised.

"Hello, my new apprentice." Brackenfur meowed. "Ready for some touring?"

"Sure." Twigpaw purred.

* * *

Twigpaw and his mentor had toured near the ShadowClan and WindClan borders around their territory, and Twigpaw stopped and looked at the island on the other side of the lake

"What camp owns _that?"_ Twigpaw asked.

"None, it's for Gatherings." Brackenfur replied. "I'm sure your mother told you that."

"She hardly talks to us." Twigpaw growled quietly. "Stormcloud probably did."

Brackenfur showed Twigpaw the basics of hunting and noticing the bitter expression on his apprentice's face, had them head back to camp.

* * *

Twigpaw was about to walk away when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"You should take the mouse I caught to Sandstorm at least." Brackenfur insisted.

Twigpaw knew that, he didn't have to respect her though. He took the mouse and tossed it into the elder's den, not caring if she was awake or not.

He saw his sisters chatting eagerly with the other apprentices, and then he saw all five kits running across camp, their mothers sleeping.

Twigpaw acknowledged Stumpykit's hello and walked into the apprentice's den, his anger and sadness dragging him to the ground.

* * *

 **So here's the sequel! I believe it's the first sequel I've done so I hope all of you who enjoyed the Better Choice enjoy this! Thank you and please review!**


	2. Merciless Shadows

_Flashback_

 _Gemlight felt her kits wake up, it was only several sunrises till_ _their_ _apprenticeship would start, and they acted very much ready._

 _It never seemed that she could keep up with_ _their_ _antics lately, always trying_ _to_ _get out of_ _camp_ _and_ _fighting_ _for her attention. Which was a hopeless effort, since an overwhelming sadness took over her_ _each_ _waking day since Bramblestar left her._

 _She wished she could love Stormcloud the same way, she really did. But it_ _seemed_ _that she either tried too hard or not enough. Stormcloud_ _paid_ _no mind to it, as he was too busy being attentive to her kits._

 _She eyed couples that_ _seemed_ _to_ _be_ _thriving_ _, and she-cats that_ _were_ _single and longing for a mate in the Clan._

 _Squirrelflight_ _seemed_ _constant on the patrols, and any free time she had it was trying to impress Bramblestar._

 _Gemlight was tied_ _down_ _to the Nursery moons ago, Stormcloud was yet again insistent on her spending time with her kits._

 _"Spiderleg?"_

 _Gemlight recognized_ _Spiderleg's new mate_ _Amberdrop walk up to him_ _with_ _bright eyes._

 _"Hello, Amber." Spiderleg purred as they walked toward the exit of camp. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _It's_ _wonderful news!" Amberdrop purred, keeping her voice down._

 _"Well, tell me love." Spiderleg persisted._

 _Amberdrop looked at Gemlight and whispered in Spiderleg's ear._

 _"Really?" Spiderleg gasped, his tail waving._ _"I must tell the Clan!"_

 _"If you really want to." Amberdrop meowed. "When Daisy was looking plump with kits,_ _you_ _looked extremely humiliated."_

 _"_ _That's_ _because it was_ Daisy." _Spiderleg muttered. "You were a wonderful apprentice_ _. And_ _I_ _bet you'll be a great mother."_

 _Gemlight was surprised_ _as_ _she_ _realized Spiderleg was going to father a litter he actually_ wanted _._ _Cats began to look towards the_ _barely_ _whispering couple._

 _"Bumblestripe, look." Rosepetal purred. "The Clan may be having more kits!"_

 _"Bramblestar,_ _I_ _would_ _like_ _to_ _announce something." Spiderleg purred._

 _Bramblestar snapped out of looking_ _off_ _into space and looked straight up at_ _the_ _black tom._

 _"Very well, go ahead." Bramblestar replied_ _with_ _a respectful nod._

 _Spiderleg moved to the center of camp_ _where_ _the eager_ _Clan_ _cats_ _turned_ _to look at him._

 _"My mate of five wonderful moons, Amberdrop, is expecting my kits." Spiderleg announced with a puff of his chest._

 _"WHAT?" Daisy snarled, not_ _even_ _trying to_ _hide_ _her digust. "_ _What's_ _better_ _about_ _her than_ me?!"

 _The excitement of the_ _other_ _cats was cut of and some of them glared at Daisy._

 _"Daisy,_ _this_ _is_ great _news." Bramblestar growled. "Please_ _go back to the Nursery."_

 _"With Amberdrop?" Spiderleg gasped._

 _"_ _It's_ _okay." Amberdrop reassured him. "_ _I'm_ _tough enough to deal_ _with_ _an old emotional she-cat."_

 _"Spoiled she-brat." Daisy snarled. "Expect 9 moons of me. And_ _don't_ _expect me to_ _watch_ _your kits."_

 _Daisy trotted and tripped_ _on_ _the dirt before she got up quickly and back into the Nursery._

 _"Congratulations, Amberdrop." Brackenfur purred, with Bramblestar and the medicine cats nodding._

 _"_ _I'll_ _lead a patrol." Spiderleg purred with a puff of his chest. He licked his mate's cheek before taking off eagerly_ _with_ _his patrol._

 **Present**

Blizzardpaw was enjoying apprenticeship for the past half-moon and loved training with the other apprentices. It seemed life couldn't get any better or more peaceful.

She saw her sister Goldenpaw heading for battle training, which she completely dominated over all the other apprentices. It was almost scary.

 _Seemed_ _she_ _was waiting to show her potential since she_ _was_ _born!_

Twigpaw was doing what was required of him, and nothing more. As soon as Brackenfur would give him the "OK", he'd take off into the apprentice's den and curl up by himself.

Blizzardpaw wanted to check on him this time, her worrying getting the best of her.

"Twigpaw." Blizzardpaw called into the apprentice's den after the apprentices went to the fresh-kill pile for that day.

She held a sparrow in her jaws and looked into the apprentice's den and almost thought he wasn't there. A pair of amber eyes flashed in the darkness.

"What is it?" Twigpaw asked.

"You forgot to get your fresh-kill today." Blizzardpaw meowed. "So I brought you a piece."

"Nah, not hungry." Twigpaw muttered.

"You must hear how Milkpool caught it though!" Blizzardpaw purred, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm surprised she used to be a kittypet! She climbed that tree as fast as she could and caught the little guy in mid-flight!"

"This Clan doesn't need _kittypets."_ Twigpaw snarled.

"What's wrong Twigpaw." Blizzardpaw sighed. "Why have you been so bitter ever since we became apprentices? If anything, it's an exciting time!"

"How has our _Mom_ acknowledged it?" Twigpaw hissed.

"Stormcloud has always asked us-"

"I said our _Mom."_ Twigpaw interrupted her. "She has hardly talked to us about our apprenticeship. Only when she's with Stormcloud."

Blizzardpaw looked away awkwardly before laying the piece of fresh-kill in front of her brother.

"I rely on the encouragement of my friends and our Dad." Blizzardpaw explained. "Try getting along with other cats in the Clan, it'll help."

Blizzardpaw walked away before her brother could answer, she could only help so much.

* * *

The next sunrise, Blizzardpaw walked into the Nursery and saw all the queens and kits.

"Hello, would you like me to clean out your bedding?" She meowed.

"Your Gemlight's kit, I don't trust you with that." Daisy snarled.

"Thank you Blizzardpaw." Amberdrop purred. "You should bring your sister to help you with that."

Blizzardpaw nodded and turned away to see Goldenpaw and Beetlepaw fighting with their mentors watching, both bored.

Blizzardpaw dared not interrupt yet, as her sister was in her element. But watching would be intriguing.

Goldenpaw snarled and rolled over when Beetlepaw leaped and both mentors flinched when she clamped her jaws down on Beetlepaw's tail. A screech followed from the black tom.

"Okay, no _teeth."_ Whitewing yawned.

"You're no fun." Goldenpaw growled while staring down Beetlepaw.

Blizzardpaw blinked in surprise as Goldenpaw ignored her mentor and grabbed Beetlepaw's scruff into her mouth. Beetlepaw tried to get out desperately but Goldenpaw was quick on her paws, pulling Beetlepaw across the training area and letting him go.

He toppled over and glared at Goldenpaw.

"You're getting beat by a _she-cat_ that's been training for only half a moon." Berrynose muttered to his apprentice. "You need more practice."

"It's not me! She's crazy!" Beetlepaw stammered. "She's fighting like she's actually in battle!"

"And that's not how _you_ are supposed to be fighting?" Berrynose asked, raising his glare at him.

"Whatever! Whatever..." Beetlepaw growled.

Blizzardpaw was so impressed that she almost forgot what she came out there for.

"Goldenpaw!" Blizzardpaw called out to her sister. "We need to change the bedding in the Nursery."

"Do I have to?" Goldenpaw yawned as Beetlepaw limped away.

"Yes, I'm sure you have lots of energy anyway." Whitewing growled.

Goldenpaw looked at her mentor with bitter hatred and walked to her sister.

"Alright then." Goldenpaw muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

The two she-cats carried on near the ShadowClan border, Blizzardpaw was stripping moss off a tree when she looked at Goldenpaw and froze.

" _Goldenpaw!_ Stop that!" Blizzardpaw scolded her sister, who was near the ShadowClan border.

"What?" Goldenpaw meowed in mock surprise.

"Stop picking for a fight near the border!" Blizzardpaw growled, finally getting the moss. "It's too early for this."

"Did you see that?" Goldenpaw gasped.

"No more tricks, Goldenpaw!" Blizzardpaw snapped.

"I'm serious!" Goldenpaw protested. "Look!"

Blizzardpaw looked and almost squeaked when she saw a scruffy dark orange and black paw pulling a dead mouse behind a tree.

" _Stop!"_ Blizzardpaw hissed, she ran to the tree and skidded to a halt.

Goldenpaw joined her side, and the two sisters were facing a mangled tortie she-cat with mostly black fur.

The she-cat growled and flashed a claw out. Goldenpaw took this as a challenge and leaped.

 _"No!"_ Blizzardpaw gasped. "You'll have no chance!"

And she appeared to be right, as the ragged rogue grabbed Goldenpaw's scruff and flung her across the field.

" _Thought you could beat me like you_ _did_ _that tom?"_ The rogue croaked, exposing her yellow teeth.

"She saw us!" Blizzardpaw gasped. "She saw us at camp!"

The rogue bared her teeth and leaped at Goldenpaw again.

Blizzardpaw ran off to get help, she leaped into camp and stopped in front of Brackenfur.

"Brackenfur! There's a rogue attacking Goldenpaw!" Blizzardpaw panted.

Brackenfur's eyes widened and he gathered many cats.

* * *

Goldenpaw panted heavily as she rolled away from the fierce rogue

She was about to strike again when Brackenfur and five other warriors surrounded the rogue.

"I'll be taking _this."_ Brackenfur growled, picking up the dead mouse.

"No! I need that!" The rogue cried.

"C'mon Brackenfur, she looks like she's _starving."_ Rosepetal meowed.

"No mercy for _thieves."_ Berrynose snarled. "We should give her a few scratches before she goes on her way."

"No, I'll leave." The rogue wheezed. "They were right about how malicious you Clan cats are."

Before anyone could respond, she turned tail and took off.

"Well, that settled nicely." Brackenfur purred.

The cats gave purrs of triumph, leaving Blizzardpaw sitting there, wondering if the rogue was right.


	3. Golden Hunt

_Flashback_

 _Pebblepaw walked steadily,_ _seeing_ _a vole only mouse-lengths away._ _She_ _thought she'd never get used to this Clan. But after three moons, she began to feel_ _she_ _could stay in_ _this_ _routine for_ _quite_ _a while._

 _She was about to leap on her catch_ _when_ _a shuffle_ _in_ _the bushes sent_ _the_ _vole running. And she knew very well her mentor was too cautious to run into some bushes,_ _no_ _matter how mournful he was._

 _"Milkpaw." Pebblepaw growled. It wasn't even a thought, that lousy she-cat walked_ _through_ _the forest like a lumbering badger with her weight._

 _"What? Newleaf is_ _almost_ _here." Milkpaw yawned as she tumbled into view. "_ _Walking_ _peacefully without a care in the world was my specialty till_ _I_ _was_ _kicked_ _out of my Twoleg nest."_

 _"This is an_ assessment!" _Pebblepaw shrieked._

 _"Shut up!" Milkpaw panicked._ _"I_ _don't_ _want Rosepetal hearing!"_

 _"Your mentor?" Pebblepaw taunted. "Ha! If she knew what kind of a slacker you were, she'd_ _delay_ _your_ _warrior ceremony for seasons!"_

 _"You were so kind till that stupid warrior got to you!" Milkpaw snapped._

 _"Well,_ _she_ _got to you too!_ _You're_ _with_ _us_ _now!" Pebblepaw retorted._

 _"I had no choice." Milkpaw growled. "It was that or_ _get slaughtered by those neighborhood rogues."_

 _"Pebblepaw! Milkpaw!"_

 _Milkpaw_ _leaped_ _and sprinted off loudly while Pebblepaw stood in place._

 _"Bumblestripe,_ _I'm_ _over here!"_

 _She saw her_ _mentor_ _and Rosepetal_ _come_ _into_ _view_ _, their pelts closer_ _than_ _two leafs on a branch._

 _"Where's Milkpaw?" Rosepetal meowed. "I_ _saw_ _her_ _go_ _this direction."_

 _"Once she heard_ _my_ _mentor, she ran off." Pebblepaw replied truthfully._ _She_ _didn't_ _have to_ _cover_ _that spoiled she-cat's sorry butt._

 _"Why?" Bumblestripe asked._

 _"Dunno." Pebblepaw muttered. "She_ _distracted_ _me from my prey and took off."_

 _"Oh dear." Rosepetal sighed. "She's_ _always_ _keeping away from_ _putting_ _effort_ _._ _It's_ _almost like_ _she_ _doesn't_ _want_ _to be a warrior."_

 _Bumblestripe comforted her with a loud_ _purr_ _and Pebblepaw remembered that they became mates only a moon ago_ _and_ _the_ _tom_ _was happy_ _ever_ _since._

 _As she heard there were rumors that he had a mate before she left to ShadowClan with_ _her_ _kits._

 _They headed back to camp with little prey but a squirrel and a sparrow. Pebblepaw_ _eagerly_ _picked the squirrel. She made sure Squirrelflight_ _wasn't_ _about. As she was_ _going_ _to give the squirrel to her enemy Gemlight and her kits._

 _But when she_ _trotted_ _in, Stormcloud was there instead, tuning out the loud mews of Hollypaw's_ _recently_ _born_ _kits._

 _"Where's Gemlight?_ _She's_ _supposed to be with_ _her_ _kits!" Pebblepaw gasped._

 _"Ever_ _since_ _they've_ _weaned, all she does is go on patrols." Stormcloud sighed. "I tell her time and time again to stay_ _with_ _our kits. Tomorrow_ _I'm_ _putting my paw down. She_ needs _to stay with our kits!"_

 _Pebblepaw placed_ _the_ _squirrel and saw Gemlight trot happily with a bird in her mouth._ _And_ _it must kill her inside when Stormcloud tells her that she loses that privilege._

 _Pebblepaw can only think that Gemlight wanted better._

 **Present**

Goldenpaw woke up and felt pride within herself. In the two sunrises that passed, she had impressed the Clan holding her own against a rogue.

 _Even though she looked like a_ _piece_ _of scrap,_ _she_ _was much tougher than_ _I_ _expected!_

Even the leader looked at her with eyes of pride, it made her feel like a warrior.

And the best part was the Gathering was tonight, and Bramblestar would tell the Clan of her bravery. She wouldn't have to look to her lousy mentor for encouragement anymore.

 _Not_ _when_ _apprentices from all_ _the_ _Clans_ _are_ _inspired by me._

"Whitewing!" Goldenpaw meowed, running over to the she-cat. "Battle training finally?!"

"Hunting tree squirrels." Whitewing replied. "With Silverpaw and Icepaw."

 _Grr, but the looks on their faces when they beg for mercy_ _under_ _my claws...wait, what?_

Goldenpaw took after the mentors and their apprentices. Sure, hunting was nice, but battle made the golden she-cat actually feel alive.

She saw Poppyfrost and Snowlight explaining to their apprentices and they nodded eagerly.

Goldenpaw was irritated and looked expectantly at her mentor.

"They're probably using fancy terms to explain." Whitewing yawned. "Climb. Don't fall."

 _Is this she-cat brain dead?!_

Goldenpaw was surprised when the other apprentices took off onto their own trees, and quickly leaped and looked her claws onto the bark. She yowled when one of her paws slipped beneath her and she held on tighter.

She looked at Silverpaw, her wide green eyes on a squirrel at the end of a branch. Silverpaw stretched from the tree and was dangerously close to losing balance of her back legs.

 _"Silverpaw!"_ Icepaw cried. "She's gonna fall!"

 _"Am not!"_ Silverpaw frantically reached for the tree when the branch snapped but one of her claws tore off and she fell with the branch.

Poppyfrost shrieked and bowled Whitewing out of the way to get to her apprentice.

" _Hey!"_ Whitewing snapped. "My lovely white fur!"

Snowlight glared and shook his dusty white pelt intentionally.

Icepaw immediately leaped off the tree and Goldenpaw hesitated and saw a plump squirrel at the top branch.

 _That could feed Amberdrop!_

Goldenpaw's eyes lit up and she ignored the scene below her. She thoughtlessly leaped over two branches and was right below the distracted squirrel.

"What's she _doing?"_ Whitewing snarled. "GET DOWN! YOUR CLANMATE'S HURT!"

Goldenpaw gasped when the squirrel moved to the other branch. She looked down and leaped to the branch and killed the squirrel quickly.

She leaped down and glared at her mentor in defiance.

" _You're in trouble!"_ Whitewing snarled.

"Oh, riiiiiiiiiiiight." Goldenpaw sneered. "Cause catching a squirrel will _definitely_ get me in trouble!"

"When I tell Bramblestar it will!" Whitewing hissed.

"Like I said." Goldenpaw giggled.

Goldenpaw took off out of hearing range and Whitewing looked at Poppyfrost.

"Do you think Bramblestar will let his daughter off easy?" Whitewing muttered.

"It's not like she did much wrong, she shouldn't be punished." Poppyfrost explained.

"StarClan, just let it go Whitewing." Snowlight growled at his sister.

...

The Gathering was about to begin and nothing happened to Goldenpaw over the slip-up, so she was very smug about it to Whitewing.

"How's Silverpaw going to be?" Blizzardpaw meowed to Icepaw as they were nearing the tree-bridge.

"Briarlight excited to have another cripple cat like her. It's awful." Beetlepaw snarled bitterly. "All our cats should be healthy!"

"I know, right?" Goldenpaw meowed. She surprised herself agreeing with him but paid little mind to it.

Icepaw explained that Silverpaw was bound to recover in a moon or less thanks to Jayfeather. But Briarlight kept trying to stop him because she wanted another miserable cripple to share her pain with.

"Jayfeather finally snapped at her and told her she should've died before that battle with WindClan moons ago." Icepaw concluded. "I just want my sister to be OK."

Goldenpaw was worried for her friend, but still proud of herself. Without her catch, they would've brought nothing back.

 _And I_ _didn't_ _have to feed it to Sandstorm, that old_ _hag_ _is bound to kick_ _the_ _dirt soon!_

She saw her mother happily walking alongside Millie and Ivypool.

 _Oddly enough,_ _she's_ _not_ _this_ _happy_ _around_ _Stormcloud. But since_ _he's_ _back_ _at camp_ _she_ _seems free as a bird!_

Goldenpaw was too confused, why did her mother despise him so much if she had his kits?

She leaped onto the tree-bridge and heard several kicks and saw Squirrelflight struggling to get out of the water.

Goldenpaw grabbed her scruff and pulled her out back onto the tree-bridge. The orange she-cat started panting and shaking out the water.

"You OK?" Goldenpaw asked, feeling good for saving one of her Clanmates.

"You...you're Gemlight's kit right?" Squirrelflight coughed.

"Always have been, why?"

"Oh...no particular reason." Squirrelflight purred, her eyes glinting.

Goldenpaw shrugged and jumped into the Gathering area, looking at all the other cats.

 _They will be my enemies!_

Goldenpaw heard Twigpaw enter the Gathering last and sit by himself.

She was about to move to the circle of apprentices when one big tabby eyed her with a certain curiousity.

"Can I help...you?" Goldenpaw asked.

"You're Bramblestar's kit." The big tabby meowed.

"No, Stormcloud's." Goldenpaw replied.

"Gemlight's your mother right?"

"Yes."

"Bramblestar is your father then, the other warriors have probably told your siblings already." The tabby meowed. "I am Onestar."

"How do you know this?" Goldenpaw whispered.

"Stormcloud was never mates with her when she was expecting kits." Onestar explained. "Bramblestar and her _were."_

Gemlight pushed her daughter out of the way facing Onestar, fur bristling.

"You're too _late."_ Onestar sneered. "I already _told_ her."

"Is it true, mother?" Goldenpaw asked.

"...yes, it's true." Gemlight sighed. "I wanted to tell you for a long time. I took no pride in calling you Stormcloud's."

"You're... _happy_ that we're Bramblestar's?" Goldenpaw gasped.

" _Very_ much so." Gemlight purred. "There's only one reason that I didn't besides that I'm with Stormcloud."

"What?"

"There's a warrior you three aren't safe from." Gemlight whispered. _"Her name is Squirrelflight."_


	4. Happily Accepted Truth

_Flashback_

 _"Something wrong Graystripe?" Millie asked gingerly. She knew he was in a rough patch, seeing Firestar's daughter being pushed away by the leader in favor of the new apprentice Gempaw._

 _But she could relate, as she hasn't exactly been faithful to her own ThunderClan mate._

 _"Why would he make the cat he once loved so much into an apprentice over a piece of prey?" Graystripe snapped. "If he was really over Firestar's daughter then why is he treating her with hate?"_

 _"That's probably his own business dear, it's getting late." Millie replied softly._

 _"Millie! He brought his own personal problems into our Clan!" Graystripe protested. "It can't possibly be just his business."_

 _Millie was about to reassure him once more when she felt wriggling in her stomach, her heart dropped as she remembered the kits she was keeping a secret._

 _"Are you OK Millie?" Graystripe dropped his harsh tone and looked at his mate with eyes of worry. "Do you need to see the medicine cats?"_

 _"I'm just going to go out for a walk." Millie lied. "You get your rest Graystripe, I'll be back soon."_

 _She already knew where she was going, to see the father of the kits currently in her belly. But her secret was they were not fathered by the tom that has loved her for many seasons. No, they were of a WindClan warrior that has fathered ThunderClan kits before._

 _She smirked at the thought of how that over-dramatic medicine cat Leafpool would react if she ever found out that she was seeing her former mate Crowfeather. Turns out Crowfeather was desperate for any cat as Nightcloud wasn't exactly a giving mate._

 _She waited patiently at the border, grooming her fur for her secret lover. Soon enough, she saw Crowfeather smile, his blue eyes bright seeing Millie's arrival._

 _"I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I'm_ _having more kits." Crowfeather was still surprised despite knowing for some_ _time_ _now. "Maybe I_ _could_ _have_ _my kin passed_ _down_ _in all the Clans!"_

 _Millie imagined Crowfeather seducing ShadowClan and RiverClan she-cats and_ _felt_ _excited_ _that_ _she_ _was_ _part of this twisted plan._

 _"Well, who knows?" Millie shrugged. "Your son Lionblaze was pathetic to stop seeing Heathertail. But maybe one of our kits will go past the rules, push_ _them_ _further."_

 _"The warrior code has no chance." Crowfeather smirked. "When these silly interclan forbidding collapses, I can finally be free of that crazy Nightcloud."_

 _Millie nodded with bright_ _green_ _eyes. If that ever happened, she wouldn't have to be allowed with only one tom. She could have as many partners as she would want._

 _But_ _the_ _code_ _is tightly knit together, too strong for two mere warriors like them to ever break_ _down_ _for all the Clans. For now, their kits would do as living proof that there was nothing wrong_ _with_ _having_ _a fling from another Clan._

 _"Goodbye Millie." Crowfeather purred. "See you at the Gathering soon."_

 _Millie nodded and_ _she_ _headed back to camp, where her fantasies were nothing more than dead dreams._

 **Present**

"YES! I KNEW HE WAS MY FATHER!"

Twigpaw grinned at the cat who had just told him: Mistystar's daughter Bluepaw. This was the best he had felt in moons.

 _Bramblestar is my father! I was right!_

"Twigpaw keep your voice down!" Blizzardpaw gasped, her eyes fearful.

"Why are you so worried?" Twigpaw snapped. "This is the best news we've ever had!"

"Not all of us want to be Bramblestar's kits!" Blizzardpaw growled. "I actually _liked_ Stormcloud as my father! And Squirrelflight hates our mother for being with Bramblestar!"

"Why would she do that?!" Twigpaw demanded. "Thanks Bluepaw."

Bluepaw nodded and left, shocked at the exchange that was going on between the two siblings.

"Because many seasons ago, she and Bramblestar used to be mate till she deceived him." Blizzardpaw explained. "When our mother was his mate, he banished Squirrelflight."

"And now he's brought her back, and she didn't know that we were Bramblestar's...but there's no way that another cat hasn't told her by now." Blizzardpaw sighed. "Oh look they're talking about us now."

Twigpaw turned around and indeed saw Gemlight talking to Bramblestar, the two cats looking at them constantly. Goldenpaw joined them and uncharacteristically looked nervous.

"Why would Squirrelflight want us dead?" Goldenpaw whispered. "Maybe our mother is just being overprotective, and that we should just sweep this under the dirt."

"The Gathering will start, Bramblestar quit _gossiping_ with your mate." Rowanstar growled.

Squirrelflight looked horrified and looked at Gemlight's kits, Blizzardpaw hid behind Goldenpaw and her and Twigpaw looked at each other before the leaders started.

"Skybreeze has had her kits." Onestar meowed. "Otherwise, things have been moving more slowly in WindClan. Mistystar?"

"My kits have become apprentices." Instead of the usual pride of a mother, Mistystar's eyes were cold. "Bluepaw, Firepaw, and Streampaw."

"Bluepaw! Firepaw! Streampaw!"

"We have _five_ new apprentices." Rowanstar boasted. "Quickpaw, Acornpaw, Fennelpaw, Stripepaw, and Eaglepaw."

As the cats all around starting shouting the names, Twigpaw noticed Bumblestripe looking infuriated.

 _He_ _must've had a mate that moved on_ _to_ _ShadowClan with_ _her_ _kits like the whole Clan has been saying. But_ _where_ _is the mate and_ _her_ _kits?_

He noticed Bumblestripe glaring at a grey she-cat with Eaglepaw and Stripepaw and recognized her as Dovewing.

Bramblestar looked like he was thinking carefully, and he looked straight at Twigpaw. His son beamed knowing this was a fatherly exchange.

" _My_ kits have become apprentices." Bramblestar announced. "Twigpaw, Blizzardpaw, and Goldenpaw!"

Twigpaw felt warmth as all the cats shouted their names, but Blizzardpaw looked horrified as Squirrelflight was staring at them intently like she was staring down prey.

"We should _leave."_ Blizzardpaw whispered.

"The Gathering has ended!" Rowanstar announced almost at the same time.

Twigpaw really wanted to talk to his father over all the moons wasted on not confirming he was their real father, but they had to get back to ThunderClan first.

He felt really happy for once in his life, but as he climbed the tree-bridge he felt a paw smack his hind paws off the tree and he fell into the lake.

 _GREAT STARCLAN IT'S COLD!_

Twigpaw was swimming frantically to the surface when a branch snagged his hind paw in place. If he couldn't find a way out of this, he was going to die.

He saw Gemlight leap into the water and gently released his paw out of the branch and grabbed his scruff and lifted him to the surface.

He saw many apprentices laughing and felt hot with embarrassment and escaped his mother's grip.

"Dear are you OK?" Gemlight meowed with worry. She then glared at Squirrelflight.

"Bramblestar!" Gemlight yowled, getting out of the water and storming over to the leader.

Twigpaw sighed and they headed back to camp, Blizzardpaw ran to him.

"Twigpaw, why are you so calm?!" Blizzardpaw whispered sharply. "Squirrelflight tried to kill you!"

"I'm sure the cat behind me just stepped their paw a little too frontward." Twigpaw muttered. "Wait, why does Stormcloud look sad?"

"Oh yeah." Blizzardpaw sighed. "Gemlight broke up with him, saying she never really loved him. That she was happy that we finally got to know who our _real_ father was. Six _freaking_ moons of his caring fatherly attitude wasted because of her!"

"Are Bramblestar and her mates again?" Twigpaw questioned her.

"No, she just really didn't want to be with him anymore!" Blizzardpaw hissed. "I don't care what any of you say, he'll always be a better father to _me!"_

Blizzardpaw stormed off and suddenly Hollypaw bolted out of the Nursery spooked, her eyes frantic.

"WHERE'S STUMPYKIT?!" Hollypaw wailed. "Where is she?!"

"I'll find her!" Goldenpaw meowed with pride.

Twigpaw sighed, Blizzardpaw was the kind one and Goldenpaw wanted to be everyone's hero. He...he felt like nothing.

 _Stumpykit definitely has a crush on me, and she's probably hoping I find and save her wherever she's at. And what do I do? I sit in my depressed state doing nothing, I have to do something..._

Twigpaw bolted out of camp and he sniffed out for Stumpykit's scent, he sniffed close to a pair of bushes and reeled back when he heard a whimper.

"Stumpy?" Twigpaw whispered.

 _"Twigpaw!"_ Stumpykit gasped as she carefully got out of the bush, and looked quickly left and right. "Are they gone?"

"Is who gone?" Twigpaw asked her.

"That mean rogue, they threatened to kill me and I hid in the bushes." Stumpykit explained. "Do you see them?"

"No, I don't think so." Twigpaw replied. He licked Stumpykit's ear in reassurance and lead her back to camp. The Clan was relieved to see her and Hollypaw flung herself at her daughter.

"Stumpykit! What were you thinking?!" Hollypaw cried. "I thought something happened to you!"

"Something did happen." Twigpaw answered. "A rogue threatened to kill her and she had to hide."

"I'm so glad you found her out of her hiding place son." Bramblestar purred. "Stumpykit, tell us what they looked like please."

"They had dark fur and amber eyes, I couldn't tell if it was a tom or not because I was too scared." Stumpykit whimpered.

"Don't worry." Twigpaw reassured her. "There should be many more patrols guarding the camp after this, I'm sure of it."


	5. Close your Eyes

_Flashback_

 _Squirrel growled as the Twolegs finally brought_ _her_ _back_ _to the nest her and Jocelyn had started sharing. She felt a little relieved at least knowing that she could begin plotting against Bramblestar's_ _mate_ _Gemlight for ruining_ _her_ _life._

 _"There's many rogues in the Twolegplace here if you haven't noticed." Jocelyn meowed. "Getting a home with Twolegs is hard to come by."_

 _"What's your point?!" Squirrel snarled indignantly._

 _"You shouldn't be sulking when you're in a secure home, being well-fed." Jocelyn replied. "Why are you sulking?"_

 _"I didn't want to be a kittypet!" Squirrel cried. "I...I was a Clan cat. I was deputy even, but then a wretched kittypet and her friend joined the Clan. My pushover dad always let in kittypets, but I didn't oppose him as it didn't affect me too badly. I could still serve my Clan."_

 _"But this kittypet Jessy was different, she actually wanted more than what was given to her spoiled paws." Squirrel growled. "She wanted the leader to be her's, and I wanted him back. Yes, we were mates long before this and then we split up-"_

 _"Why'd you two split up then?" Jocelyn asked._

 _Squirrel's heart dropped. What should she tell her? That she raised her sister's kits and lied to Bramblestar that they were their own kits? That she had done such a terrible thing?_

 _It hurt as she realized that Jayfeather was the only one left of Leafpool's kits, and even she was gone. She'd have to keep it vague when she tells Jocelyn, at least for now._

 _"Um, we argued too much." Squirrel lied. "But I always love him."_

 _She hoped for Jocelyn to be endeared but instead the grey she-cat looked at her like she was crazy. Squirrel decided to leave and went through the cat door, hoping to gain allies in the rogues that roamed the Twolegplace._

 _She saw several cats roaming including a black and white she-cat holding a orange kit in her jaws._

 _"Excuse me?" Squirrel asked the cat. "What is your name?"_

 _"Do you know Webster? I'm his sister, Debbie." The she-cat replied. "What brings you to Ziggy's area of Twolegplace?"_

 _"I came to talk to him, I've been wanting allies to plan a vicious strike on one of the Clans in the forest." Squirrel explained. Debbie gave her a cautious look._

 _"Do you know how I had my kit Bruno here?" Debbie asked. "He's a wonderful kit, but he's the offspring of my own deal with Ziggy. I needed a place to stay after my Twolegs packed up and left, and Ziggy offered his at the expense of my..."_

 _"Oh." Squirrel whispered. Maybe she should try to talk to another leader in the Twolegplace, but they must've demanded deeds be done for them too. "Well...I still want to talk to him."_

 _"Oh, so you're a floozy too then." Debbie meowed. "Ziggy is napping near the fourth Twoleg home down."_

 _"Thank you." Squirrel blushed at what the mother had said, that a toy for toms is what she was becoming. She told herself that it was for a good cause before she took off in search of the tom._

 **Present**

It had been two moons since the incident, and now Stumpykit was becoming an apprentice along with her siblings and her cousins.

Blizzardpaw had never seen Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw happier and she realized it was because they could continue something they've missed for quite some time, training to be warriors. She had heard that they were knocked up by a tom that was banished from ThunderClan after the deed.

 _And then I heard their father is dead, and my Mom was mates with our leader...and he is my father. What the heck happened then?_

And Gemlight had broke up with Stormcloud after the Gathering Blizzardpaw had found out Bramblestar was her father. She never felt so upset at her mother, and Twigpaw and Goldenpaw were _happy_ that he was their father.

 _I'll_ _show them, Stormcloud has raised us wonderfully and I_ _won't_ _take it_ _for_ _granted._

Blizzardpaw had been very attentive to the heartbroken tom and even still called him her Dad. He thought she was only doing it out of pity, but she reassured him that he would always be her father.

After all, the only other cat that helped Stormcloud back on his paws was Milkpool, who was a very generous warrior. Even though Blizzardpaw heard she was a pretty rotten apprentice.

Silverpaw had made a smooth recovery as well much to Briarlight's frustration, eagerly following her sister and brother to the ceremony Bramblestar was holding.

Bramblestar looked at his firstborn daughter, knowing that she was the only kit having a tough time with the news. He flicked his tail gesturing her to come forth and her hackles raised in anger.

 _I'd_ _have_ _to listen to him,_ _he's_ _my leader._

Blizzardpaw smiled at the five kits anticipating to become apprentices, Stumpykit especially. And she knew it was because she had a extreme crush on Twigpaw.

"We are here for a wonderful moment, where Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw will resume their training and their kits will become apprentices as well." Bramblestar announced. "Patchkit, come forth."

The black and white tom was renamed Patchpaw and given Dewshade as his mentor, Rubblepaw was given to Pebbleflank, and then Lionesspaw was given to Milkpool.

"Stumpykit, you are now Stumpypaw. Squirrelflight, hopefully you won't take this second chance for granted." Bramblestar almost growled.

"Thank you so much Brambly!" Squirrelflight pretended to gush and gave a loud purr, to which many cats rolled their eyes. Stumpypaw trotted over to her and touched noses with her and looked at Twigpaw with hardly contained excitement.

"Graykit, you are now Graypaw. I wish to give you to a wonderful she-cat that hasn't had the honor of mentoring yet. Gemlight, I hope you learn the joys of being a mentor and be happier than you've ever been." Bramblestar purred.

Squirrelflight's ears flattened and she lashed her tail in obvious anger and backed away into the crowd.

"And...Brackenfur, do understand where I'm coming from. But I wish to make Gemlight deputy again, after all her kits are apprentices now." Bramblestar announced.

"Um, I'd be honored leader." Gemlight meowed, looking away shyly.

The news received mixed reactions as cats like Ivypool and Millie looked pleased while a lot of other cats like Spiderleg didn't take it well.

Squirrelflight's reaction was in a category of it's own: she was livid.

Twigpaw and Goldenpaw looked like they were going to burst into happiness at the prospect of their parents leading side by side again, but Blizzardpaw made her hostile reaction obvious.

Bramblestar's tail fell and Blizzardpaw felt satisfied, but still needed to cool off outside of camp.

She sighed and walked past all the ThunderClan cats and outside of camp, enjoying the wonderful silence that never gave her bad news. It only gave her peace that she had never be able to have in camp for the past two moons.

She sprawled out under a tree and relaxed to the sound of birds and didn't know how long she was there till she scented a cat coming near: it was Squirrelflight.

"Oh? Hey Squirrelflight." Blizzardpaw meowed. "You seemed upset that Gemlight-"

Squirrelflight growled over her and Blizzardpaw got up, but Squirrelflight was quicker. The orange she-cat leaped and slashed her claws down Blizzardpaw's back, and knocked her head with one strong paw.

Blizzardpaw was not prepared at all and didn't even try to keep herself from falling over, and instantly gave in when Squirrelflight stood over her and sank her claws into the white she-cat's shoulders, her eyes showing that she wanted to savor this.

But Blizzardpaw had no idea why she was going to kill her.

"Why...?" Blizzardpaw whispered.

Squirrelflight's eyes widened as she realized Blizzardpaw wasn't fighting for her life, and that she wanted to die. All the savoring she was enjoying swept away and she felt nervous in her own fur.

"You...don't care if I kill you..." Squirrelflight finally said. "What happened?"

"Stormcloud...I wish he was my father." Blizzardpaw whimpered. "But no, it had to be that _stupid_ smug leader Bramblestar. Things have been meaningless ever since, everything I knew was a lie."

Squirrelflight lifted her paws off Blizzardpaw but the apprentice put her paw on Squirrelflight's.

"No, please kill me." Blizzardpaw sighed. _"Please."_

Squirrelflight couldn't handle anymore of her tearful begging and sliced her neck while looking away, she felt waves of guilt wash over her as she dragged Blizzardpaw's body towards the lake.

 _This was not at all what I had planned! She was supposed to beg for her life, and I was supposed to go on about my troubles! Losing my Brambly! But no, none of that mattered to her. She didn't want that handsome tom as her father, she wanted to be dead..._

Squirrelflight never thought she'd feel this guilty during her first murder, she thought she would be proud and smug keeping the secret that she killed Gemlight's kit. But for the first time, it crossed her mind that this might not be the way.

She shook off the thought and dropped Blizzardpaw's corpse in the lake.


	6. Forbidden Meeting

_In StarClan_

 _"_ _I'm_ _only_ _sorry that I won't be there for_ _my_ _father Stormcloud." Blizzardpaw sighed, walking on a path to StarClan._

 _Eventually,_ _she made it to some starry forest grounds_ _and_ _was surprised to see several cats_ _with_ _starry pelts waiting_ _for_ _her._

 _"Didn't realize I was_ that _popular." Blizzardpaw muttered._

 _"You're Bramblestar's kit, why wouldn't you be?" Hollyleaf asked._

 _"No I'm not!" Blizzardpaw protested. "Stormcloud is, he raised us and that'll_ _never_ _change!"_

 _"I wouldn't want to be Bramblestar's kit either_ , _I'm_ _actually glad now that Crowfeather was my real father." Lionblaze reassured her. "But we must get to the point of_ _why_ _we're here._ _"_

 _"I thought bringing Squirrelflight back_ _to_ _ThunderClan would_ _push_ _Bramblestar to reunite with Gemlight." Hollyleaf explained. "But..._ _y'know_ _how_ _that worked out."_

 _"Yeah_ _I'm_ _dead." Blizzardpaw deadpanned. "But I told_ _her_ _to kill me."_

 _"Any cat in their right mind would've refused to satisfy your suicidal impulses." Hollyleaf retorted._

 _"Yeah, Squirrelflight has to go._ " _Lionblaze growled._

 _"_ _She's_ _just_ _misunderstood!" Leafpool cried. "_ _It's_ _that badger Gemlight that's been tricking Bramblestar and Squirrelflight_ _has_ _just been rightfully acting out against it!"_

 _"You call killing Blizzardpaw rightfully_ _acting_ _out?!" Ashfur snarled in Leafpool's face. "I understand_ _why_ _you're trying to defend your sister, I loved her once. But her sense of right and wrong has shattered."_

 _"And_ _there's_ _that rogue near_ _ThunderClan camp as well. They're only trouble." Hollyleaf also pointed out._

 _"I'll send someone to share the message_ _with_ _Bramblestar." Ashfur told them._

 _"How_ _about_ _you_ _Blizzardpaw?" Lionblaze meowed. "ThunderClan is_ _going_ _to_ _know you're_ _missing_ _and Bramblestar_ _needs_ _to know you're here with us."_

 _"Fine." Blizzardpaw growled. "I_ _don't_ _want them to fret_ _about me anyway."_

* * *

 _Bramblestar realized he was in another dream in StarClan and wondered if he'd find out where his daughter Blizzardpaw went. After all he sent several patrols before he went to sleep, hoping she just left camp to clear her mind._

 _But he didn't expect the worst outcome when he saw Blizzardpaw approach him. He gasped and stared at her with wide amber eyes._

 _She was dead._

 _"NO!" Bramblestar shouted. "I thought you were just leaving camp to relax like you usually do Blizzardpaw! You...what happened?!"_

 _"I drowned myself in the big lake." Blizzardpaw lied. "Dad doesn't need me anymore and neither does the rest of the Clan."_

 _"You're lying!" Bramblestar snapped. "Someone killed you and I know it!_ _And_ _I'm_ _your father Blizzardpaw. You know that!"_

 _"Stormcloud will_ always _be my father, he took care of me and you're nothing more than a lousy leader_ _and_ _a_ _deadbeat_ _father!" Blizzardpaw yelled. "Watch your back Bramblestar, things in_ _your_ _Clan_ _are_ _going_ _to get really ugly."_

 _With that_ _said_ _Bramblestar's daughter walked away, leaving the tom_ _shocked_ _and devastated knowing_ _he'd_ _be waking up with one_ _less_ _kit of his alive._

* * *

"All of ThunderClan come forward!"

Twigpaw and Goldenpaw were the first apprentices to run out of their den, hoping to find their sister. But for some reason their father looked angrier than he was yesterday.

And their mother Gemlight was looking down shaking, and it seemed the two former mates knew something the rest of the Clan did not.

"Blizzardpaw...Blizzardpaw is dead." Bramblestar growled. "I saw her in StarClan and _she had been killed!"_

Cats were shocked and Goldenpaw felt her heart drop. Her sister was really dead?

"It must've been that rogue we tried to chase out!" Brackenfur yowled. "Bramblestar! I remember her scent! Let me lead a patrol to find her and have her killed!"

"Thank you Brackenfur, but may I remind you Gemlight is deputy again." Bramblestar meowed. "And I would like to hear what she had in mind."

"Oh...well, carry on." Brackenfur muttered.

"I do not think a simple rogue would want to kill our daughter." Gemlight pointed out. "I think a cat in this Clan would be more interested."

Suddenly several cats turned their heads to Squirrelflight, who was already looking nervous.

"What? I've changed!" Squirrelflight gasped. "You couldn't _possibly_ think I'd do something as horrible as this?"

"Wait? Where's Beetlepaw?" Millie cried.

"He's not in camp!" Stumpypaw exclaimed. "I checked the apprentice's den!"

"What did you do?!" Millie snarled in Squirrelflight's face.

"I didn't do anything!" Squirrelflight cried. "If I was capable of this do you think I'd still be here?"

"Good question." Spiderleg growled. "Why don't we-"

A yowl was heard from the Nursery and Spiderleg ran there to his mate.

"Amberdrop's _kitting!"_ Spiderleg shouted.

Jayfeather and Fernmask went into the Nursery and Bramblestar and Gemlight wasted no time sending out patrols left and right to look for Millie's son.

Goldenpaw ended up on a patrol near the ShadowClan territory with Twigpaw, their mentors, and Milkpool.

"Bramblestar suspects ShadowClan kidnapped Beetlepaw, it wouldn't be the first time." Brackenfur explained. "But I personally think it was that filthy rogue we ran into. Goldenpaw, do you remember her scent?"

"I think so." Goldenpaw replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Whitewing hissed. "Go near the Twolegplace, she's probably there."

 _"Fine."_ Goldenpaw growled angrily at her mentor.

She continued onward to find the rogue or better yet find Beetlepaw, who she had grown to like as a good friend along with his sisters.

"Trust me, with everyone looking for Blizzardpaw, they won't even bother looking for us."

 _What?_

Goldenpaw recognized that voice as Beetlepaw's and was thrown off. She knew him well, he wouldn't have secrets would he?

Goldenpaw crouched low behind some bushes and moved closer like she was stalking prey. She lifted her head up and was shocked to see him with a dark brown she-cat that reeked of ShadowClan scent.

And what hurt her was she was leaning against him with no shame, looking up at him. Goldenpaw recognized her as Dovewing's daughter Eaglepaw and leaped out of the bushes.

"You disgusting toad!" Goldenpaw yelled at Eaglepaw. "And you sneaky little snake! Everyone's been looking for you!"

"Beetle! You said no one was and they would be busy looking for Blizzardpaw!" Eaglepaw protested.

"Did _you_ kill my sister?" Goldenpaw snarled at Beetlepaw. "Yeah, she's _dead._ So I'd suggest you break off your forbidden fling here and get back to camp."

"He doesn't have to-"

"Eaglepaw, she's the fiercest apprentice in our Clan. I can't stay here now that she knows." Beetlepaw explained. "Bye love."

Eaglepaw glared at Goldenpaw wanting to prove him wrong but instead she huffed and returned to camp.

"You dirty mouse-heart." Goldenpaw hissed. "Your mother has been so distraught and here you are ruining ThunderClan's name!"

"Why does the Clan rules mean so much to you?" Beetlepaw scoffed, angering the she-cat further.

"It matters to me if you're going around seeing cats outside the Clan!" Goldenpaw retorted. "We need to get back to camp, Amberdrop is having her kits!"

The two went back to camp where Millie immediately ran to her son covering him with licks.

"Where were you? We thought you could've been killed!" Millie wailed. "I don't want to lose one kit of mine!"

"I was hunting but I couldn't find anything." Beetlepaw lied. "I...I'm pretty tired. I'd like to see Amberdrop's kits and then go to sleep."

"Of course my dear son." Millie purred. "Thank you for finding him Goldenpaw."

"Um, of course." Goldenpaw stammered.

Goldenpaw and Beetlepaw went to the Nursery to see Amberdrop with Spiderleg and there four kits.

"This grey tom is Dustkit, the orange she-kit is Mothkit, the black tom is Shrewkit, and the white and grey she-kit is Rosekit." Spiderleg announced with pride.

"Where's Daisy?" Beetlepaw asked.

"That fox-heart is currently throwing her tantrum near the WindClan border. She tried to hurt our kits." Spiderleg growled.

"She'll be in the warrior's den from now on." Amberdrop then looked nervous. "And she has to hunt and patrol now instead of looking after the kits."

"Don't worry Amberdrop, she'll get used to it by the time our kits become warriors." Spiderleg purred.

"All cats that can catch prey come here for an early ceremony for my kits!"

 _Us?!_

Goldenpaw ran out of the Nursery without even acknowledging Beetlepaw, her heart raced knowing every moment of her life was leading up to this.

"Hey." Millie growled. "What about my kits? They've been apprentices longer."

"If you ever become leader you can make your kits warriors as fast as you want." Bramblestar told her. "But I'm leader. Twigpaw?"

"Yes Bramblestar?"

"Do you promise to protect your Clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then you are now Twigbreeze. And I'm so proud to call you my son." Bramblestar purred. "And Goldenpaw, do you promise to do the same?"

"I do."

"Then you are now Goldenheart. You've been the fiercest apprentice in ThunderClan and the most dedicated." Bramblestar purred. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became leader someday."

"Twigbreeze! Goldenheart!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Stumpypaw squealed, running to her crush. To Goldenheart's surprise, Twigbreeze nuzzled Stumpypaw back.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if they had kits when she becomes a warrior._

"BRAMBLESTAR! BRAMBLESTAR!"

Bramblestar looked away from his son and daughter and saw Brightheart pulling a corpse with her eye showing horror and devastation.

"My son Dewshade was killed!"


	7. Trip to Twolegplace

_Flashback_

 _Thorn_ _growled_ _bitterly as he_ _walked_ _out of camp. No one told him what was over the line as punishment. And_ _plus_ _he had been desiring a she-cat for_ _many_ _moons._ _But_ _things_ _went_ _completely wrong._

 _He was_ _somewhat_ _relieved_ _that_ _he was banned._ _After_ _all, he_ _wasn't_ _a father figure. He just only wanted she-cats for their bodies,_ _which_ _he_ _realized was probably why he never got a mate to_ _begin_ _with._

 _Two sunrises later he managed_ _to_ _find the Twolegplace where ThunderClan chased off the kittypets during the flood. Maybe he could become a kittypet, after all leaf-bare was approaching again._

 _And maybe he could meet_ _some_ _more dumb she-cats_ _that_ _can't_ _fight_ _back like Hollypaw_ _and_ _Sorrelpaw. The thought made him tense and shiver with excitement._

 _"HEY!_ _It's_ _a rogue! Get 'im!"_

 _Thorn_ _leaped in shock and ran for his_ _life_ _as soon as he_ _heard_ _many paws_ _break_ _into_ _a deadly sprint._

 _"He'll wear out soon!_ _Don't_ _go too fast!"_

 _Thorn's heart stopped as_ _he_ _recognized that voice as Bramblestar's former mate._

 _"Squirrelflight! I thought she was dead!" Thorn gasped under his breath._

 _He was tempted to look back to_ _make sure it was Squirrelflight, but his value of his own life was more important._ _And_ _he kept running._

 _Several moons later he was sleeping in_ _his_ _burrow_ _on the other side of Twolegplace. He hadn't met any naive she-cats as he hoped, but only a few_ _that_ _clawed_ _his_ _face whenever he came near._

 _One day he was straying a little_ _farther_ _than usual and he saw another similar cat and was shocked to see it was the mother of his victims._

 _He froze hoping she'd pass by and he wouldn't have to talk to her, but Cinder looked up at him with empty eyes._

 _"Um...what're you doing outside of ThunderClan?"_ _Thorn_ _asked_ _her_ _awkwardly._

 _"Since you ruined what was left of my family I went_ _and_ _started_ _a_ _new_ _one." Cinder growled. "Bruno is one of the strongest_ _rogues_ _in this area_ _so_ _don't_ _even_ _try to touch our kits!"_

 _"Me take advantage of kits?_ _I'm_ _not_ _a monster Cinderhear-"_

 _"_ _It's_ _Cinder now." Cinder corrected him._ _"And yes you are a monster."_

 _"I feel like_ _the_ _worst Cinder." Thorn sighed. "_ _I'm_ _never_ _taking a mate again,_ _there's_ _something_ _wrong_ _with me."_

 _The_ _tom_ _sat down in front of Cinder and_ _gave_ _a big sigh._ _What_ _had he done?_

 _"_ _It's_ _probably_ _good_ _that you're going to_ _leave_ _she-cats alone." Cinder admitted. "_ _But_ _I'll_ _be honest,_ _it's_ _too little too late."_

 _Cinder walked away probably to take care of_ _her_ _family_ _while_ _Thorn went_ _back_ _to_ _his_ _burrow. He had_ _no_ _family, any kits that Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw had from him he_ _couldn't_ _call his own._

 _After all he was a monster spun from desperate desire to love and to be pleased. He_ _didn't_ _deserve anyone now,_ _and_ _for_ _his horrible crimes, he would_ _most_ _likely die alone._

 _He closed his eyes in bitter defeat._

Present

"Dewshade!" Amberdrop cried, running out of the Nursery to her brother. "Who could do such a thing?!"

"Still think it's Squirrelflight?" Ivypool questioned Gemlight. The deputy looked at Squirrelflight and she hung her head in shame.

"It was my daughter that was killed, I have good reason to believe that Bramblestar's former mate had something to do with it." Gemlight retorted. "But no, I don't think she killed Dewshade."

"It had to be that rogue Bramblestar!" Brackenfur insisted. "We saw her head towards Twolegplace last time we saw her-"

"Then if she left why do you think _she_ killed him?" Blossomfall asked Brackenfur.

"She may have headed that way just to throw us off." Brackenfur replied before turning back to Bramblestar. "Please, let me lead a patrol there. I'll find whoever has been doing this!"

"Thank you Brackenfur, but I think _I'll_ lead a patrol." Bramblestar announced. "I will take a patrol to search throughout Twolegplace for a potential murderer. I'll be bringing Ivypool, Blossomfall, Squirrelflight, Twigbreeze, and Goldenheart with me while Gemlight stays in charge of ThunderClan while I'm gone."

"Why are you taking the _killer_ with you?" Molewhisker growled, glancing at Squirrelflight.

"We don't know if she's the killer." Bramblestar told him. "But if she is, leaving her in camp will be a bad idea. Lilyheart, you will maintain Stumpypaw's training till Squirrelflight gets back."

Squirrelflight looked away with glistening green eyes and wiped them with one paw before turning to look at her former mate.

"Very well, we do need to find Dewshade...and Blizzardpaw's killer." Squirrelflight added quickly.

Several cats snapped their heads towards her definitely still suspicious, and she looked down for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"So we leave now?" Twigbreeze asked his father, glancing at Stumpypaw.

"Yes, but I'll give us time to say anything else to anyone else as this is an important trip." Bramblestar confirmed.

Twigbreeze saw his sister immediately go to their mother and she whispered something Gemlight's ear. Gemlight's eyes widened and she nodded, what was possibly shocking?

Twigbreeze saw Gemlight heading to the apprentice's den but of course he still had no clue what it was about. But he knew it wasn't going to be the same without Stumpypaw.

And he had an idea.

If Squirrelflight was going with them on the trip to find the murderer, why shouldn't her apprentice?

"Bramblestar, can I talk to you privately?" Twigbreeze said to his lookalike father. He nodded and the two toms went into Bramblestar's den.

"Yes?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well...why did you not choose for Stumpypaw to go with us?" Twigbreeze meowed.

"She's an apprentice and we're looking for a cat that's been killing our own." Bramblestar explained. "...why? Do you want her to come?"

"Yes." Twigbreeze squeaked. "It's probably a good idea since her mentor is going."

"Sure, _that's_ why you want her to come with." Bramblestar chuckled. "Very well then, I'll make the announcement."

Twigbreeze shyly stayed in his father's den and in a matter of moments Stumpypaw came running in and knocked her crush over in excitement.

"I can't believe I get to go with you all!" Stumpypaw purred. "We better hurry! The killer is probably hiding near Twolegplace like the coward they are!"

Twigbreeze gave a nod of agreement and they left his father's den to meet with the rest of the group outside of camp.

"Goldenheart took the liberty of hunting along with your mother so we have something to eat before we head off." Bramblestar explained to his son.

"She's such an attentive warrior! To bad I'm not really interested in that." Stumpypaw told Twigbreeze. "I just want a lot of kits."

 _Am I_ _going_ _to be a part_ _of_ _that?_

Twigbreeze knew he was no longer annoyed with Stumpypaw, but did he _like_ her?

"Whatever fancies you Stumpypaw." Twigbreeze meowed.

"We're here!" Goldenheart called, her and Gemlight bringing several sparrows and voles.

"Bye Bramblestar, I will take great care of ThunderClan while all of you are gone." Gemlight said, and she briefly looked into his eyes before turning around and heading back.

Twigbreeze saw Bramblestar stare off in his former mate's direction before shaking his head and rubbing it with one paw.

"We should get going." Bramblestar muttered. "I'll be leading the way with Ivypool and Blossomfall on each side of Squirrelflight behind me and the rest of you bringing the rear."

As Twigbreeze, Goldenheart, and Stumpypaw did so, the tom couldn't help but notice why Bramblestar put them in that order.

 _He may not think Squirrelflight is the murderer, but he certainly doesn't trust her._

Bramblestar lead the patrol outside of the forest and near Twolegplace. Goldenheart looked like she was ready to fight any rogue or kittypet that would stand in her way.

And soon enough, a beautiful tortoiseshell came running past them and Goldenheart broke off from the patrol to follow her.

"Daughter! _Wait!"_ Bramblestar yowled, but Goldenheart was chasing the she-cat till she turned around and leaped at Goldenheart and the two clawed each other.

Twigbreeze ran and knocked the tortoiseshell off of his sister and she cowered as she realized she was horribly outnumbered.

"Stop! She's my only kit!"

Bramblestar saw a familiar orange tom bound over to them and stood protectively in front of the tortoiseshell.

"Please! I lost the rest of my kits in leaf-bare!" The orange tom begged. "Dandelion is my only kit..."

Twigbreeze and Goldenheart looked at their father and realized he recognized them.

"Bruno?"


	8. How It Ends

The orange tom's eyes widened as he realized it was the cat he and Cinder took in moons ago.

"Y-yes, that's me." Bruno nodded. Dandelion moved to her father's side. "Are you looking for Cinder? Cause after the rest of our kits died she moved on to Ziggy."

Twigbreeze noticed Squirrelflight visibly flinch and turned back to the tom and his daughter.

"No, we're looking for a rogue that's a she-cat." Bramblestar explained. "We-"

" _Bramblestar!"_

Bramblestar turned around and saw Gemlight running frantically to their patrol and stopped panting.

"I...killer...is in the Clan!" Gemlight gasped. "Birchfall was killed! It's not Squirrelflight!"

"We need to get back to ThunderClan!" Blossomfall added. The rest of the patrol ran back frantically to camp to see Icepaw dead, only the killer was standing right over her in the middle of camp.

Daisy.

"What the heck?!" Stumpypaw gasped. "But isn't Daisy always the nicest Queen?"

"She's been sour over losing Spiderleg to a better mate." Twigbreeze explained to her.

"I'm right here!" Daisy snarled. "And you're next if you don't shut your mouth!"

"If your mad about that then why're you killing _random_ cats?" Goldenheart asked.

"They weren't all random..." Twigbreeze pointed out. "Dewshade is Amberdrop's brother and Birchfall is Spiderleg's brother."

 _"You killed my daughter!"_ Bramblestar yowled. He leaped at Daisy and knocked her over and pinned her to the ground. "Why did you do it?!"

"I killed all those other cats, but I did _not_ kill your stupid daughter!" Daisy hissed. "Why don't you ask that ex-mate of yours?"

Once more the whole Clan turned to look at Squirrelflight and she looked down guiltily. Immediately Gemlight ran to her and slammed her head to the dirt with one paw.

"Did _you_ kill our daughter?" Gemlight hissed. Squirrelflight nodded and started weeping.

"I was going to kill her! And...she _wanted_ me to kill her so I refused but she kept insisting..." Squirrelflight cried. "I did it for her wishes, please have mercy."

"You were banned once and Bramblestar let you back in the Clan for a second chance." Gemlight explained. "And you _killed_ my daughter. Now it's time that I-"

"Gemlight, we don't need to kill her. Especially since it's against the code." Bramblestar pointed out. "I wouldn't say the same for Daisy though. After all, she's killed so many cats."

Daisy struggled beneath his claws and Bramblestar put one paw on her throat.

"Daisy, do you have any last words?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes." Daisy turned her head towards Spiderleg and his family. "Spiderleg, I know you'll never love her like you love me. I'll know when my paws walk in the Dark Forest and into your dreams. Go ahead Bramblestar."

The ThunderClan leader was shocked to see no hate or outrage, but peace as she was ready to die. That she knew this was going to happen all along. Bramblestar slashed his claws across her throat and turned to her remaining kits.

"Take her body and bury her." Bramblestar sighed before turning to Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, I did give you a second chance and I'm not giving you another. Brackenfur will escort you to the farther side of the mountain and make sure you don't follow him back. You can never come back here again."

Sandstorm ran to her daughter and hugged her with her paws.

"I've lost so much family in this Clan, most of it from _her."_ Sandstorm snarled staring daggers at Gemlight. "I'm not losing my only daughter left on this Earth. I am going with her."

"Very well, we appreciate your seasons of hunting and dedication." Bramblestar meowed.

" _Yeah, right."_ Sandstorm spat in disbelief. "One of your Clan's most gifted warriors along with her mother are leaving and you're not shedding a single tear. The cat you've spent moons with and broke up with just because she lied to you to protect her sister. I'm _certain_ you killed her too."

"Brackenfur, Lilyheart, and Cloudtail. You'll escort these two she-cats to the farther side of the mountain." Bramblestar explained completely ignoring what Sandstorm said. "When you've done that, one of you be in charge of making sure they aren't following you back to camp. Take a different way back ideally."

"Yes Bramblestar." The three said in unison before surrounding the two and leading them out of camp to never be seen again.

"Gemlight my deputy." Bramblestar turned to her and walked to her side. "I'm sorry that I broke up with you when things got tough and I never want to do that again. Will you be my mate again?"

"I'll need some time to think about it." Gemlight managed to whisper before returning to the warrior's den with her tail dragging the dirt with guilt. Goldenheart followed her mother to comfort her.

"Why's she so upset?" Bramblestar asked.

"You kinda returned to your old ways of killing and banishing just now." Spiderleg explained.

"Only this time you seemed calm while doing it...I don't know if that's worse or not." Ivypool admitted.

"Do you think I _enjoy_ killing and banishing these cats? I used to at one point but I've realized how terrible it is!" Bramblestar growled. "I feel guilt all the time! Lionblaze was practically my son and he was a father to three wonderful kits when I...I..."

Bramblestar turned around quickly and ran back into his den upset. Twigbreeze looked at the direction where his father went and then the one where his mother went and sighed.

"Don't worry Twig." Stumpypaw said reassuringly as she leaned against Twigbreeze. "I'm sure it'll all blow over soon. I mean, the worst is gone and no more cats will be killed. It's only going to get better from here, _trust me."_

Twigbreeze turned around and touched the apprentice's nose with his affectionately. She always knew the right thing to say to him and he could hardly believe there was a time in their lives where he found her annoying.

She was right, everything was going to be fine.


	9. The Better Epilogue

**Many moons later**

Stumpynose had ended up being right. Only two moons after the events Gemlight became Bramblestar's mate again and they had another litter of kits they could finally raise _together._

Their second litter was two dark brown kits: a tom named Pinekit and a she-kit named Dapplekit with white paws.

Stormcloud became mates with Milkpool and she was currently expecting kits. Twigbreeze's mate Stumpynose had their litter of three and Goldenheart and their parents were going to see them for the first time.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Stumpynose purred. "I didn't think me and Twigbreeze would ever happen and it did and we have _such_ beautiful kits."

"What are you going to name them?" Goldenheart asked. Goldenheart originally had a crush on Beetlepaw and that was the real reason why she was angry when she saw him with Eaglepaw. Now all three of them were warriors and she no longer liked him and now Eagleflight was expecting kits and she was certain who the father was.

The kits at Stumpynose's belly were a brown tabby tom, an orange she-kit, and a tortoiseshell she-kit. Twigbreeze was right by her side and was looking at his newborn kits with delight. It was like his new family was bringing a happier side to him that wasn't full of despair.

"Any ideas my love?" Stumpynose asked her mate.

"How about Hawkkit for the tom?" Twigbreeze suggested.

The two ended up naming the kits Hawkkit, Poppykit, and Swiftkit. Pineclaw and Dapplefeather came in to see their nephew and nieces as well.

Bramblestar and Gemlight were watching all this relieved that the troubles in their relationship were past them. Their love never disappeared for long.

"The Clan is thriving so well." Bramblestar purred. "Stumpynose just had kits and Milkpool and Rosepetal aren't far long from their litters. I'm so happy that the pain and heartbreak is over."

"Me too." Gemlight replied leaning against him. She was so glad that they made it, that after those moons of separation they still loved each other.

Bramblestar realized when he was choosing between Squirrelflight and Jessy all those moons ago...he had made the _better choice._


End file.
